Random Captain N stories
by DeNerd
Summary: A random selction of stories that I'm going to write that take place at different times throughout the series, please R+R, especially if you are a Captain N fan.


**April Fools, N Team!**

Author's Note: All of these stories take place at random times throughout the series, which is why I've said roughly when they take place at the beginning of each one. Also I only saw a few of the Captain N episodes, so if I make any mistakes I'm sorry and I won't mind if you point them out. I'm also going to put a summary at the beginning of each story as I can't put them on the summary screen. Also you may find that these stories favour Megaman and Kid Icarus more than the cartoons did. This is because they are my favourite characters, sorry if it annoys you.

Summary: Kevin tells the others about April Fools day and starts a series of pranks in the castle. However Simon takes it a little too far and stages a fake distress call from Metroid. (A/N: This takes place sometime after the episode 'Happy Birthday Megaman.' But before the episode 'Gameboy') 

It was a seemly usual day in the Palace of Power and Megaman and Kid Icarus had arrived for breakfast at the same time.

"You know, all that sugar is mega bad for you." Megaman pointed out as he watched Kid Icarus tip three spoonfuls of it into his tea.

Kid Icarus sighed, "I know, because you say it every morningicus!" he snapped.

"Why don't you drink something mega healthy, like I do." Megaman asked as he poured himself a glass of pure orange juice.

"Orange juice has sugar in it as wellicus." Kid Icarus said.

"Not as much as that!" Megaman gestured to Kid Icarus' tea. "Anyway, orange juice has mega vitamins in it to!"

"Well, what's wrong with a bit of sugaricus?" Kid Icarus asked.

"Well, if you have too much, you'll teeth will mega rot and…"

"Oh come onicus! I'm not that young." Kid Icurus snapped, "Honestly, you sound like my mothericus." He observed before taking a gulp of his tea.

"You'll be mega sorry!" Megaman pointed out before drinking a mouthful of his orange juice.

Both of their eyes instantly widened in disgust before they spat out their drinks. Megaman quickly inspected his orange juice while Kid Icarus grabbed the sugar bowl and tasted the substance in it.

"That mega jerk, Simon! He put mega hot chilli peppers in my orange juice!" Megaman snapped, noticing the red chunks for the first time.

"Serves you righticus!" Kid Icarus snapped.

"What do you mega mean?"

"For putting salt in the sugar bowlicus!"

"I didn't do that!" Megaman insisted. "It was probably Simon!"

"Why would Simonius do that? YOU'RE the one who's always saying I shouldn't have so much sugaricus!"

"But I wouldn't do that, you're my mega best friend!"

"Supposedlyicus!" Kid Icarus muttered.

"Well fine! If you're going to act like a mega five…" he was cut off by Simon screaming.

"I supposed you think this is funny, you little winged freak!" Simon snapped as he stormed through the door, pointing to his hair, which had turned green.

"What happened to your mega hair?" Megaman asked, completely shocked.

"Well _somebody" Simon glared at Kid Icarus, "put a load of green hair dye in my shampoo!"_

"That wasn't meicus!" Kid Icurus cried, "It was probably Megamanicus who did it, right after he put salt in the sugar bowlicus!"

"Why should he? You probably did it to get at me for drawing on your 'Best Bows' magazine, but Megaman hasn't got any reason to upset me!"

"I mega do now!" Megaman snapped, holding up the orange/chilli juice.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked, puzzled.

"You know what I mean! The chillies in my mega orange juice!"

"I didn't do that! Anyway, it's not half as bad as my hair being green." Simon whined.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you mega try it!" Megaman snapped and tried to force Simon into drinking the orange juice.

"Why don't _you try tea and saltacus?" Kid Icarus butted in.  _

"I'd tell you to try dying you hair green, only it would probably be an improvement for you!" Simon told Kid Icarus, as he broke free from Megaman's grip.

"No one makes fun of my hairicus!" Kid Icarus snapped and was about to throw his (still hot) cup of tea on Simon when Kevin jumped through the door.

"HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!!!!!" He shouted manically.

"It would beacus." Kid Icarus said with forced calmness, "Except certain people are putting salt in sugar bowls!" He looked pointedly at Megaman.

"That wasn't me!" Megaman shouted, "It was him!" He pointed at Simon.

"I didn't do anything! It was him!" Simon pointed at Kid Icarus.

"Uhh, guys? Don't you know what April Fools day is?" Kevin said, sounding slightly nervous.

"No." They all said.

"Um… well. On Earth, we have this custom that on the first of April, everyone plays pranks on each other…" Kevin explained.

"So?" Simon said, but then they all realised.

"YOU!" 

"Hehheh, kinda funny, hey?" Kevin tried to laugh.

Megaman and Kid Icarus, who hadn't been pranked too badly and could see the funny side of things, did start to laugh. But Simon looked furious!

"No one touches my hair and gets away with it!" He roared and brought out his whip.

"Heyicus! That's going to far Simonius!" Kid Icarus cried.

"Wait a mega second!" Megaman exclaimed. "Was the shampoo you used the same one you take from the mega princess?"

"What are you talking…" Simon started, but Megaman kicked him in the shin.

Kevin's eyes widen, "Simon uses the same shampoo as Lana?" He asked shocked.

"Of course I don…" Simon started, but Kid Icarus kicked him in the other shin.

"Yesicus and she always washes her hairicus at Nine O' Clockacus." Kid Icarus said, trying not to laugh.

"She does?" Kevin said, his voice unusually high. 

Simon's eyes widened as he realised what the others were doing. "Which gives you half a minute to stop her from dying her hair green, Captain nutcase!" He pointed out.

"Oh gods! LANA!" Kevin shouted and ran out the room, not noticing that the others were all now sniggering.

Lana had just finished dressing herself when Kevin burst through the door.

"Lana! Don't wash your hair!" He shouted.

"Why not? What's the matter Kevin?" Lana said, confused.

"I put a load of green hair dye in Simon's shampoo as a joke, but I didn't realise that you use the same one!" Kevin explained quickly.

"But I don't use the same shampoo as Simon, we don't even use the same brand." Lana said.

"But the others said…" Kevin groaned, "Aww…I can't believe I fell for that! It was so obvious!"

"What was so obvious?" Lana asked.

"I pulled a load of pranks on the others because of an Earth tradition, so they all just tricked me into thinking that I'd almost made you dye your hair green." He explained.

Lana laughed, "Well it serves you right! Come on, we'll go have some breakfast."

"Mega Happy April Fools Day, Kevin!" Megaman smirked as Kevin and Lana walked into the dining room.

"I guess I deserved that." Kevin admitted, "I didn't realise that you guys don't have April Fools Day here."

"Yes, well I'm still going to kill you for ruining my hair!" Simon snapped.

"Whoa! It'll wash out Simon!" Kevin cried.

"Hmm… All right then, I'll spare your life. But I'll get you back for this!" Simon warned.

"Now lets all sit down and have breakfast." Lana said. But Duke suddenly entered the room. He had a fishing rod tied to him with a bone that was dangling inches in front of his face and he kept trying to jump forward and grab the bone.

"Haha! April Fools, Duke!" Kevin laughed as he untied the bone and gave it to Duke.

"You sure have some mega weird traditions on Earth." Megaman said, shaking his head.

Later on Kevin caught Lana having a phone conversation and sounding very giggly.

"Yes, I enjoyed it to… Of course I did!… You were great too sweetie…" At this Kevin's eyes widened. "I'll see you next Saturday, then. Bye! I Love you too. Ba bye!" Lana put the phone down.

"Was that Lyle?" Kevin asked, hopefully.

"No, it was Christine." Lana said, smiling.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend. Didn't I tell you? We've been going out for eight weeks." Lana said.

Kevin's jaw dropped. "You're a…?" He started, but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. "What about the times when we've kissed?"

"Oh that? I only did that because I thought it was expected of me." Lana said casually.

Kevin couldn't speak. He just stared in total shock. But then Lana started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"The look on your face!" Lana cried between laughs. "You honestly believed me!" 

"What? Aww man! You guys are to good at this!" Kevin groaned.

Suddenly Megaman came into the room. "Your Highness, there's a mega emergency call from Metroid."

They went into the communications centre, where Kid Icarus was trying to get a picture on screen.

"H-hello? My name's Ted, Ted Davies. I've been sucked into some weird place called Metroid from a videogame and some weirdoes locked me in a cell! I don't know why I'm here; they were talking about using me as bait for some Games Master person. Can anyone hear me? There's nothing on this screen. Look if you can hear me please help! I… oh no… No please! Wait! PLEASE!…" The message was cut off. No picture but static had appeared on the screen throughout the call.

"Do you know anyone called Ted?" Lana asked Kevin.

"No, never heard of him."

"Then it must be some mega poor kid who mother brain picked at mega random." Megaman suggested.

"We have to help himicus!" Kid Icarus said.

"Help who?" Asked Simon who had only just entered the room.

"Mother Brain's trapped someone from Earth in Metroid and we have to go help him!" Kevin said.

"Of course! Right away!" Simon said. Nobody noticed that he was grinning.

Later on Mother Brain was looking through her viewing crystal.

"It's the N team! They're coming here!" She exclaimed.

"W-what? Why?" Eggplant Wizard asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but they've walked right into Metroid! This is the perfect chance to capture them! You two!" She said, to Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo, "Go and bring as many of the N team as you can here!" 

"Yes Mother Brain" They both said, pulling off daft salutes before they left.

Meanwhile, the N Team were walking around the corridors of Metroid.

"Mega shame he couldn't tell us where he was." Megaman said glumly. They had already tried asking Duke to sniff Ted out, but it hadn't worked.

"Well he's got to be here somewhere!" Kevin said.

"Lets just hope we find him before Mother brain realises we're hereacus!" Kid Icarus said.

"It's too late for that!" King Hippo shouted as he and Eggplant Wizard jumped out behind the team and threw a net over Kid Icarus and Megaman, who just happened to be at the back of the group.

"Let them go! Or you'll be tasting my zapper beam!" Kevin threatened.

"Not before you taste my new watermelon grenade!" Eggplant Wizard shouted as he brought out a huge watermelon and threw it at the Simon Lana and Kevin. The watermelon exploded and covered them with bit of watermelon, it wasn't enough to hurt them, but it was enough to give King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard a chance to grab the other two and escape.

"Oh no!" Lana cried when she realised that they had gone, "Now we have to rescue Megaman and Kid Icarus as well as Ted Davies!"

"Umm, actually your highness I have something to say about Ted…" Simon said rather sheepishly.

"What?" Kevin said suspiciously.

"Ah… April Fools?" Simon said, nervously trying to look funny.

"What do you mean…?" Lana asked confused, but then she realised what Simon meant, "You didn't!" She said disbelievingly.

"You idiot! You made us all come out here for a joke and now Megaman and Kid Icarus could be in trouble!" Kevin yelled.

"I was about to tell you! I didn't think they'd find us so quickly!" Simon cried.

"That's not the point Simon, the point is that this was dangerous!" Lana scolded.

"Yeah, April Fools is supposed to be a chance to have fun. But it can't be fun if people's lives are at risk!" Kevin pointed out.

Simon had the decency to look embarrassed. "So now what do we do?" He asked.

"We have to rescue Megaman and Kid Icarus and then get out of here!" Lana said.

"Alright, let's follow those two!"

Meanwhile, Megaman and Kid Icarus were tied up in front of Mother Brain.

"I'll ask you this once more." She said, "Why are you here!"

"We were trying to rescue Tedicus." Kid Icarus sounded slightly bored, as though he'd already said that before.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Mother Brain shouted, her temper finally gone.

"We're not! He sent us a mega SOS message!" Megaman (who was also losing his temper) snapped.

"Well it wasn't from (gasp) here!" Dr Wily butted in, "There have been no (wheeze) transitions from Metroid in the last three (gasp) days."

"That's what you think, you mega crackpot!" Megaman said very quietly. 

Kid Icarus was starting to look thoughtful; "Simonius did say that he would get Kevinicus back for dying his hairicus." He muttered.

Megaman looked slightly shocked and was about to question this idea when he thought of something, "And Simon was out of the room when we received the mega call! That's why we couldn't get a mega picture!"

Mother Brain started laughing, "You mean to tell me that I've managed to catch two of the N Team, all because of a stupid prank!"

"It's not that funny!" muttered a voice from behind them, which was then followed by two scolding whispers of "Simon, be quiet!"

"WHAT! What was that! The N team are hiding here! Get them!" Mother brain shouted to King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard.

King Hippo lumbered over to the crates where the sound had come from and found Kevin, Lana and Simon looking up in fear at him. "Ah ha!" He laughed as he grabbed Lana, "You two come out quietly, or I'll squish your princess!"

"All right, just leave her alone!" Kevin said, "A fine mess you've got us into!" he muttered angrily to Simon.

Moments later, when the N Team were all tied together, Mother Brain left Eggplant Wizard to guard them all.

"You and your stupid prankacus!" Kid Icarus muttered.

"No mega offence Kevin, but I think it would have been a mega good idea not to have told us about that mega tradition." Megaman observed.

"What tradition?" Eggplant Wizard asked, curious.

"Hmm? Oh, it's an Earth tradition of tricking people every April the first." Lana explained.

"Oh! That sounds like fun! Lets trick Mother Brain!" King Hippo said excitedly.

"Sure! Uhh… but how do we trick her?"

"I don't know. Damn! That sounded like fun to!" King Hippo said dejectedly.

"Hey, why don't you pretend that we've escaped!" Kevin said.

"Yeah! That'd scare her." Eggplant Wizard smiled evilly.

"But how do we make her think that they've escaped?" 

"Uhh…" Eggplant Wizard started.

"Hide us in that cupboard over there!" Kevin gestured to the cupboard with his head.

"You won't all fit in that!" King Hippo said.

"If you untied us, we could find our own mega hiding places!" Megaman said, deciding to push their luck.

"OK!" The stupid duo untied them, "Now go and hide." So they did.

"You wait there and we'll go find Mother Brain." Eggplant Wizard said, trying not to laugh.

"Have they gone yet?" Lana asked Kid Icarus, who had hidden near the door.

"Sure thingacus."

"Then lets go!" Kevin muttered. So they all ran to the warp zone back to the palace as quickly as possible.

A minute after they had gone, Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo led Mother brain back into the room (She was on that big platform on wheels that she used to move about).

"I can't believe you let them escape!" She fumed.

"Don't worry your bad temperedness! We were only pranking you, right N Team!" Eggplant Wizard said.

"Uhh, N team?" King Hippo said uncertainly as the N Team failed to jump out of their hiding places. "Uh oh." He muttered.

"Prank me? I'll give you pranks!" Mother Brain shouted, before spending the next half an hour zapping the pair with electricity.

Back at the palace of Power, the N team relaxed.

"Thank goodness that's over!" Kevin muttered.

"Indeed." Lana agreed, "Kevin, I hope you won't mind if I ban this tradition of yours next year."

"Good idea!" Simon said, "Because if I get pranked one more time I will personally scream!"

He then walked into his bedroom, and a bucket of whitewash that Megaman and Kid Icarus had balanced over the doorframe earlier fell onto his head.

****************************************************

Thank you for reading this! I've got some more Captain N stories that I am going to add to this, but I don't know which one I want to do first, so I am going to let YOU decide by holding a vote. So please tell me which of the following four you would like me to do FIRST. (I am going to do all of them, even if you tell me that you hate one of them!)

A: Captain N: The lame master.

King Hippo kidnaps princess Lana and manages to break Kevin's leg in the process, not trusting the N team to do a rescue mission on their own, he tries to lead them while standing on a crutch.

B: Captain N and the hypnosis enigma.

Dr Wily sets up a hypnosis 'help' clinic where he hypnotises everybody who enters to attack the N Team, including Kid Icarus who is bullied into going by Simon.

C: Untitled because I can't think up a suitable girly pun. (If you can, please tell me and I will give you credit for it.)

The N Team (excluding Lana), King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard all get turned into girls by a new invention of Dr Wily's. Can the N Team get the antidote before Dr Wily destroys it?

D: Series 0: Episode 1.

This is actually the first chapter in a completely different fanfiction following the adventures of the N team from the time when Simon, Megaman and Kid Icarus first applied to when Kevin arrived in Videoland. Obviously this first chapter will be about the three of them applying for the job of princess Lana's protectors.

Please tell me which one you want to see first (Just tell me the appropriate letter) and I'll do the one that gets the most votes.


End file.
